Rescued
by BoomChick
Summary: Written as a prize! Cloud finds an abandoned Eevee on his way home to Jenovan City, and can't bring himself to leave it behind. Sephiroth/Cloud. Lots of cuteness, but also dark scary lab stuff! Warnings for Human Experimentation and Mild Violence. [Discontinued. Incomplete.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Written as a gift for Exevee on Tumblr as part of a thank-you give away to my 100 followers there! (If you don't follow me yet and want to, I post lots of short fics that don't go up here and you'll get some sneak previews too. I'm Boomchickfanfiction!)

Many thanks to all of you who watch, read, and enjoy my stories! You make it all worthwhile.

**Chapter One**

Cloud stared at the shivering form on the side of the path. Over the sound of the pouring rain beating on his umbrella, he could just barely hear the tremulous whimpers coming from the little creature. It was so tightly curled up—so wet—it looked like nothing more than a slightly out-of-place stone edging the pathway.

He forced himself to move closer, crouching next to the tiny thing and shifting his umbrella over it. He shivered as the icy rain quickly soaked his back. For a moment, the ball of sopping fur didn't move, just trembling in the mud as it had been. Then it lifted its face out from where it was hidden tucked under one of its forepaws.

"An Eevee?" Cloud's chest tightened at the look of fear and awe in the pokémon's wide brown eyes.

A painfully soft chirp of sound from the trembling Eevee was his answer. The little pokémon turned over, belly-crawling closer to him. Cloud lowered a hand automatically to pet the pokémon's sopping wet fur. The frightened cooing sound the Eevee was making settled as it huddled against his shins, hiding under his hand.

"Why would someone leave you out here?" Cloud murmured. "You've obviously had a trainer before. And even being left, why didn't you find shelter…"

He slid his hands carefully under the Eevee to lift it, letting the umbrella rest on his shoulder. The little pokémon went tense, and the next thing Cloud knew its needle-sharp teeth were buried in his hand. He quickly yanked his touch away, watching in shock as the Eevee crawled away from him, its ears pressed tightly down and its tail tucked. It was moving wrong, stiff and jolting rather than elegant

"You're hurt?" Cloud whispered, pressing his free hand over the bleeding bite mark on his wrist.

He looked the cowering Eevee over, searching for the injury. His heart hammered in his chest. He'd heard of trainers abandoning injured pokémon, but there was a city not even a mile away from where they stood. He watched the Eevee try to stand from its belly crawl and immediately stagger and fall again. The moment it rose, though, however brief it was, Cloud saw what was making it hurt so much

There was a muddy, wet bandage around the stump of the Eevee's right foreleg. Its leg wasn't even long enough to reach the center joint, abruptly cut-off. Cloud sucked in a sharp breath. He'd never even seen that happen to a pokémon before.

The Eevee cried softly and curled in on itself again. Cloud closed his eyes tightly in distress as the shivering cries started up again. He set the umbrella aside and scooted closer, no longer concerned about getting his pants muddy.

"You're okay," he whispered to the trembling creature, hoping that his voice sounded as soothing as he meant it to. "You're okay."

This time he stroked the Eevee's back instead of going straight to pick it up, soothing the trembling pokémon until its distressed crying had settled and it had shifted weakly closer to him again. Then he carefully scooped it up with a hand behind its back legs, drawing it close to his chest.

"Hang in there, alright?" Cloud whispered, unzipping his coat and gently tucking the little Eevee inside. "It's nice and warm at home. I'll get you cleaned up and comfortable in no time."

"Eee," the Pokémon gave his hand a guilty lick as Cloud zipped the jacket up around it carefully to provide it at least some warmth. Its voice was trembling and weak. Cloud closed his eyes tightly, curling carefully around the Eevee. He took a deep breath, only briefly letting his fears show.

"Seph is going to be so annoyed."

He stood and started jogging towards town, trying to keep his gait gliding and smooth so he wouldn't jostle his passenger. He didn't even pause at the entrance to Jenovan city to say hello to the guides who waited by the gate. He headed straight for the house by the city's gym that he'd called home for the past year.

"I'm back!" He called automatically as he stepped inside.

He hadn't realized how cold he'd gotten out in the rain until he stepped into the dry house. He shivered, dripping onto the carpet, kicking off his mud-soaked shoes before leaving the entryway.

"Welcome h—Cloud, you are soaking wet." Sephiroth stopped dead at the end of the entryway, staring. "You look half-frozen. Where is your umbrella?"

"Left it," Cloud unzipped his jacket, lifting the trembling Eevee out as carefully as he could. "Will you grab a towel?"

"Is that ANOTHER Eevee?"

"Sarcasm later," Cloud snapped, walking quickly past the silver-haired man into their living room. "He's hurt."

Sephiroth didn't reply, but Cloud could hear his heavy footsteps as he moved to gather some towels.

"Scoot, Liepard," He said mildly to their giant lazy cat pokémon, nudging it lightly to encourage it away from the fire.

Liepard rose and stalked away, quietly grumbling to itself as it did. Cloud quickly moved in to take its place, setting the shivering little Eevee in his lap so that it could benefit from the fire's warmth without feeling abandoned.

"There," he murmured as the Eevee shifted awkwardly in his lap, adjusting itself weakly until it was curled with its missing leg turned up out of Cloud's lap to make sure there wasn't any pressure on it. "That's better, right?"

The Eevee cooed softly in response, curling up tightly. Cloud took the trailing end of the bandage in hand, and carefully unwrapped the muddy cloth so that the injury wouldn't just moulder or get inflected.

A towel dropped onto his head, and he smiled softly to himself as Sephiroth dropped to sit behind him, toweling his hair dry.

"He's missing a leg," Cloud said softly, stroking the Eevee's head. "I mean, it's all stitched up, and it looks like it's almost healed, but…"

"Someone just left him," Sephiroth finished for him, his voice low. "We can take him to the Pokémon Center tomorrow. There are rescues—"

"I don't want to pawn him off on anyone else," Cloud said, shaking his head. "He's already been abandoned once. Poor little guy…"

"Cloud, you can't take in every abandoned creature that comes along."

"Pass me a towel?" Cloud requested instead of answering, ignoring the annoyance in Sephiroth's tone. "He's still really cold."

Sephiroth stopped toweling him dry. Cloud heard him sigh, and wondered if Sephiroth's face would have taken on that distinctly unpleasant look again-his eyes narrowed and his chin tilted upwards as though he were looking down on him. Still, he was passed a clean, dry towel before the silver-haired man stalked out of the room.

He kept his head down, fighting back tears. He didn't like that Sephiroth seemed to think so little of him so often, but after bringing home so many abandoned Pokémon that he couldn't have provided for without his lover's work at the gym, he couldn't blame him. He sniffled rubbing the towel lightly over the Eevee.

"Don't cry," Sephiroth said from the doorway, his voice low and almost hesitant. "I'm sure Nurse Joy will have your new friend healthy and happy in no time."

"I don't understand people," Cloud whispered, stroking the little Eevee's head, watching it sleep in his lap. "I don't understand how someone could just leave him behind…"

Sephiroth walked over slowly and sat beside him. Cloud looked over to him, his brows twisted, hoping that his lover wasn't too angry to offer him some comfort. Sephiroth's eyes were on the Eevee, his expression pensive and soft. He was holding a warm mug of what looked like milky tea in his hands, and he carefully passed it into Cloud's hands, replacing the blonde's hand on the Eevee's head with his own.

"I wish I had an answer for you," Sephiroth murmured. "But I understand no better than you."

He let out a soft sigh, and Cloud saw shadows in his slit-pupiled eyes. He watched Sephiroth lower his head, still carefully maintaining a warm touch on the Eevee in Cloud's lap. He saw the strain in his expression, and instantly regretted asking the man. He knew exactly how badly people had hurt Sephiroth in the past. He shouldn't expect any answers from his boyfriend and partner on that front.

"I will say," Sephiroth finally whispered as Cloud took a slow drink of his warm tea, feeling it warm him to the core, "That in my experience there are always people like you to balance out the cruelty. People who will stop to help, even if it means losing their umbrella and freezing themselves until they end up shivering themselves to pieces."

"Sephiroth." Cloud whispered affectionately, his lips quirking upwards in a soft smile.

"I'd recommend taking him to the pokémon center in the morning," Sephiroth said, rising and moving away from them, "even though that leg looks almost healed. Better to have Joy's Clefable look it over than to find out later that something is wrong."

"Right," Cloud whispered, nodding.

"I'll look after the pokémon out back," Sephiroth said. Cloud could hear him gathering dinner for their critters beside the door to their enormous back yard. "When I come back I'll help you get him set up for the night. And then you are going to bed. No staying awake all night with your new friend."

"You're not really mad that I want to keep him," Cloud whispered, turning back to look behind him at the man he loved so dearly. "Are you?"

"How could I be?" Sephiroth paused in the doorway, his back to Cloud and his hair flickering silver and golden in the firelight, as inhuman and beautiful as his eyes. "The impulse that leads you to rescue them is the same thing that drew you to me."

* * *

Cloud dreamed of finding Sephiroth. It was a frequent dream, and he didn't know whether it ought to make him sad or happy. It usually depended on which pieces of the memory played out. This night's was darker—sadder. He remembered the faces of the scientists and Team Rocket operatives they'd led out of the cave and into custody back so long ago when he'd led the police to where he'd heard the screaming. He wasn't supposed to go inside the cave. Officer Jenny had warned him of that specifically. But he hadn't been able to help himself. He'd heard the police muttering about what to do with what was inside, and calling for the others to call all the Pokémon Centers in the area.

He'd slipped past them and snuck inside, his pokéball held tightly in his hand. It was just his starter pokémon—a young Bulbasaur who he still hadn't grown close to—but it would be the best protection he had if something went wrong.

The moment he was inside he could hear the screaming. He'd followed it deep inside the metallic hallways, until he found the cells. They were full of pokémon. Pokémon floating in liquid, and caged in tiny boxes-some were in plastic cells, still fighting to escape. There was a Raichu digging at the plastic corner, its little paws bloody with scratching—a Rapidash bucking against the heavy plastic walls, desperate for escape-a Ghastly pressed forlornly in the back corner of a cell, staring at nothing, surrounded by useless psychic waves. None of them seemed quite right. They were strange, almost as though they'd been mixed together. Cloud hadn't let himself look too close or too long.

The screaming was getting louder. Cloud walked into the vast center room, and stared up at the clear cage in the center of the raised floor. Inside, psychic energy was practically bursting the seams. The screaming was coming from inside. He wanted to run. He didn't want to see what was inside. He didn't want to see what kind of pokémon could give such human screams. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. All the Officers were still outside, discussing what to do in hushed voices. Cloud was the only one here. If the pokémon was hurt, maybe he could do something to help. If nothing else, the screams sounded afraid. Maybe Cloud could at least keep whatever was screaming company for a while.

He climbed the stairs up to the chamber, and froze dead. Suspended in the psychic energy was no pokémon. It was a young man. He looked like a teenager, his mouth wide-open and his eyes glowing pale white with the power coursing through him. Cloud watched his hands as they twitched and spasmed, spread out to his sides. He was floating off the floor, his legs dangling limply below him. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off the tormented expression on his face. He found himself pressing against the glass, waiting for the endless screams to taper off, recognizing only now that half of the noise was inside his own head.

"Hey!" he called when the screaming boy paused to inhale, settling the overwhelming screams for a moment, if no more. "It's alright! Those men are gone now, so you're going to be okay!"

Suddenly Cloud felt all the attention in the room focus on him. It was as though the entire world was looking. He took a shuddering breath, feeling as though the very air was weighing down on him. The young man inside the chamber gave a spasm, and the tension dissipated. Cloud stumbled back, catching sight of the long tube descending from the ceiling above the young man and attached to the back of his neck. He watched his twitch and spasm in silence a moment, his eyes wide open, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a grimace of pain.

When the screaming started again, Cloud pushed himself to his feet and walked forward again. he searched for a way into the box, pressing against the walls and pushing, shoving against the panels and trying to pry open the slight seams he found.

"Shit," he whispered, blinking back tears of desperation, the screams echoing in his head. He looked behind himself to the equipment the scientists had left behind. The Jennys seemed to have broken something over at the workstation. Cloud moved over quickly, picking through the wreckage and pulling out the heaviest piece of steel debris he could find. He ran back to the cage and slammed the piece of steel against the outside. The screaming hesitated, faltered. Cloud heard a soft, startled intake of breathe. It sounded like the inhale before a sob.

He lifted his eyes to look inside, and found the young man's face turned towards him again. The same weight from before crowded in on him, but Cloud forced himself to ignore it, slamming the piece of metal into the thick plastic containing the other boy.

"I'm going to get you out," he whispered, slamming the metal against the same spot again. "I'm going to get you out, so hold on, okay? You'll be alright."

He knew the boy was staring. The screaming faltered and quieted. Even in his mind it settled, the psychic energy dimming quietly until the weight lifted and Cloud could breathe again. He glanced up to find the boy clenching his teeth, his eyebrows drawn together tightly in concentration, and his glowing eyes narrowed in force. As he watched, the young man curled up, pulling his arms and legs inwards where he was floating till he was holding his own head, his knees bent before his chest in the fetal position. Cloud watched the psychic powers curling in towards him, and realized he was trying to control it—to keep it from turning on him. Cloud scrambled, redoubling his effort to break through the glass.

"Boy," a voice filtered through into his mind—not the young man's voice, he was certain. It was low and dark, and it scared Cloud straight to the center of his being. "You are trying to free him?"

Cloud whirled, lifting the piece of metal to defend himself. There was no one there. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Inside the prison, the young man made a soft, pained, sound before he started screaming again.

"Use your pokémon," the voice said, dark and insistent. "If you wish to save him. His mind will not withstand much more of my power."

"Oh my god," Cloud whispered, fumbling for his pokeball. "Bulbasaur! Go!"

"Is someone in there?" He heard an Officer Jenny call from down the hallway.

"Hurry," the dark voice whispered. "They will not risk releasing him. He will fall to pieces before then. The transfer was never made to last this long. They should have let the scientists finish before they stopped them."

The screaming intensified, building, and Cloud felt the weight of the psychic energy compress all around him, filling the air even outside the cage, channeling its way through the boy inside.

"Bulbasaur!" Cloud cried. "Use vine whip to weaken the cage!"

"Bulba!" his new pokémon was nothing if not enthusiastic to use its powers.

Cloud staggered, fighting to stay upright as he watched the vines slash a deep 'x' mark into the cage. When Bulbasaur withdrew its vines, Cloud swung the heavy metal piece he'd been holding as hard as he could. The brittle plastic gave a sharp crash, making a hole just big enough for Cloud to crawl through.

"What are you doing!?" He heard an Officer Jenny call. "Get out of there!"

Cloud could barely breathe. The psychic power around him was suffocating. His vision blurred. He could barely focus on the twitching, shuddering young man hovering in the air before him. His arms and legs were splayed helplessly, as though the power coursing through him was trying to tear him apart. Cloud forced himself to stand and move towards the boy. It felt like wading through a rushing river. He crouched, forcing his legs to keep moving.

"You're going to be okay!" Cloud called, his voice lost in the whirling maelstrom of psychic energy around him. "Just hold on!"

He forced his hand forward, pushing against the psychic power as hard as he could, barely making headway. The boy was so high in the air that Cloud would barely be able to catch his hand. He was almost there when the young man spasmed and the psychic powers around them redoubled. Cloud couldn't keep his footing. He slammed back against the plastic wall, pinned there by the young man's power. He glanced to the hole in the plastic beside him, where he might escape, then shook off the thought, forcing himself off the wall. He could feel something sticky on the back of his head, but he forced away the pain and dizziness.

"I'm coming," he whispered, his eyes fixed on the tormented face of the boy, watching the tears streaming down his cheeks and the grimace of pain on his face—the gasping pants for air. "Hang on. I'm coming."

"Cloud!" Called the Jenny from outside—she must have been the one he talked to to lead them here. "You're hurt! Get out of there right now! We don't even know what's going on!"

"Push through," the low voice whispered in his mind. "You're almost to him. I will do what I can."

Cloud gasped in a breath as the crush of psychic power lessened around him. He forced himself forward. He crossed the distance in a single jump, catching the young man's hand and clinging to him. Pain lanced through his hand, streaking up his arm like an electric jolt. He almost dropped the touch, but forced himself to hold on. He braced himself to fall, before realizing he was suspended by the psychic force as much as the other young man was. He dragged himself up his arm, fumbling with hands numbed by pain for the tube connecting to the back of his neck.

"Cloud!" Officer Jenny's voice had been joined by another—he recognized Nurse Joy's call. "Don't! We're not sure how it's connected! It could kill him!"

"Wait," the low voice whispered, "and he will die."

"I," Cloud whispered, trembling, his hands clenched and trembling, one on the cold metal tube and one on the young man's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

Wide, glowing eyes turned to him. Cloud heard a soft sob, watched the boy twitch and shiver and his head loll weakly on his neck. Heard the screams falter weakly. Then the young man's mouth moved, his voice only barely audible over the screaming of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny outside and the mental screams still filling the air.

"Do it."

Cloud yanked as hard as he could, and blood flew. For a moment, they were weightless together, and Cloud saw the glow fade out of the young man's eyes, leaving him looking dazed and hollow and painfully human.

Then both of them dropped, and Cloud was only briefly aware of the ground approaching before pain blossomed in his head and everything went dark. The last thing he saw was unearthly silver hair and bright green eyes rolling back in the other boy's skull as he convulsed on the ground beside him.

* * *

Cloud woke to a rough tongue washing tears off his face. He blinked his eyes open and smiled softly when he saw a small Eevee's face, sitting back to stare at him. He sat up stiffly, petting the newly fluffy and dry Eevee.

"I see you noticed your visitor," Sephiroth murmured from the doorway. "He jumped up halfway through the night. I believe he is feeling better now."

"You jumped up?" Cloud yawned, rubbing his eyes, hoping Sephiroth hadn't noticed the tears.

The three-legged Eevee chirped at him and stood on its hind legs, bracing its lone forepaw against Cloud's shoulder to lick his cheek again.

"Having nightmares again?" Sephiroth asked softly, his voice low.

"Nah," Cloud murmured. "Just teary. Probably it's from being tired."

"I felt your distress," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head. "There's no reason to lie. You don't have to tell me."

Cloud blushed, glancing away. Despite everything, he often forgot his lover's predominantly-latent psychic prowess.

"Remember the first time we met?" he whispered, stroking the Eevee's back softly and nuzzling against it lightly.

"How could I forget?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Cloud said with a shrug. "And you weren't exactly yourself. Not to mention the coma after that, and not even seeing me again until year before last and…"

"Cloud," Sephiroth interrupted, his inhuman eyes even as he gazed at Cloud. "I remember."

Cloud sent him a soft smile, picking up the Eevee and holding it gently, careful of the stump of its foot. "That's all I was dreaming about," he murmured. "Finding you there."

"I see," Sephiroth said, glancing to the side. He hesitated a moment before speaking again. "You felt afraid."

"Of course I was afraid," Cloud said softly. "You were in trouble. You were screaming, and hurting, and I couldn't help. It was terrible."

"And?" Sephiroth prompted, lifting an eyebrow.

Cloud shifted, sighing. "And at the time, I didn't know that a pokémon like Mewtwo existed, and his voice was a little…Well. I was a little scared of him too, even if I couldn't see him."

"He's told me about your actions and thoughts that day," Sephiroth replied after a long moment, glancing to the side. "My memory was...Fuzzy… So quite some time ago, when I mentioned you and I were entering a relationship he told me what he remembered to fill in the blanks. He also told me I had picked a worthy human. Which is the highest praise I have ever heard him give."

"I didn't even see him," Cloud murmured. "By the time I woke up he was long gone. And he never comes close enough or stays long enough for me to say hello now. I've only ever seen him from a distance."

"Don't take it personally," Sephiroth replied with a shrug. "He's not much for socialization. If he hadn't spent so much time with our minds connected when we were in that lab, he would have no interest in me either. I just want to ensure that you know how I feel about this, Cloud. You saved me that day. I'm sorry if I seemed less than kind last night. Of course your new friend will be welcome. I'm sure your little herd won't mind another friendly face."

Cloud sent a gentle smile towards his lover, looking down to the softly cooing Eevee curled in his arms. "I'm just glad he seems to be feeling better. I was worried."

Sephiroth walked over and dropped a kiss to Cloud's forehead. "I have to set the gym up for the day. I should have some challengers this afternoon.

"Not that kid with the Pikachu again."

"The very same," Sephiroth replied. "Though at least he seems to have brought friends this time. I will have to bring my alternate fighters. They will enjoy that."

"Take Liepard," Cloud yawned. "She's getting chubby."

Sephiroth laughed quietly in response, his hand dropping to briefly stroke the Eevee's soft fur.

"He's very grateful," Sephiroth murmured after a moment. "He's aware that you saved him last night. And glad that you did. His last master left him because he was injured in a fight. He's glad to know you like him with three legs."

Cloud looked up at him and smiled warmly, seeing the soft glow in Sephiroth's eyes left over from the awful experiments that had left him part-pokémon.

"Thanks, Seph," he murmured. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm sending your pack in," Sephiroth replied, stretching and removing his hand from the small creature. "Have fun introducing him."

Cloud sighed, settling and watching the man's hair sway behind him as he left the room. He closed his eyes and focused hard, gathering up all his feelings for Sephiroth—all the love and affection and joy that he brought to his life—and tried to visualize pushing it out into the air. From the other room he heard his lover catch his breath, then let it out in a soft, slow sigh of pleasure. It was quietly satisfying to know that as little as he could vocalize how much Sephiroth meant to him, he could at least let the man feel its echo through his strange powers. Cloud could practically hear him purring in the other room.

"Distracting." Sephiroth called back to him.

"You love me and you know it," Cloud called back, smiling down at the Eevee in his lap, stroking its head as it gazed up at him with adoring brown eyes.

A moment later, he heard the back door open and a delighted chorus of Eevees crying out in pleasure.

"Go mob your mother," Sephiroth scolded from the other room. "I have quite enough pokémon, thank you."

"I'm not their mother!" Cloud called in response.

"Eee?" the little pokémon in his lap questioned.

"We're just playing," Cloud said fondly to reassure him, petting his soft ears again. "Brace yourself. You're about to meet the pack."

A thunder of paws reached Cloud's ear, and he smiled widely, long before the first of the Eevees bounded through. It lept onto the bed, and was quickly followed by its six brothers and sisters. He laughed as they piled all over him, squealing in delight and investigating their new friend. Cloud laughed as the three-legged Eevee hopped to its feet, wobbling only a little, to sniff its new friends in return, curiously. The feisty Eevee he'd rescued a month ago with the orange collar he called Denzel stiffened up and hissed a little.

"Denzel, be nice," he scolded, pointing at the Eevee. "This little one is your new brother. He doesn't have a name yet, though, so you'll all have to help me think of one."

The sweet girl he'd named Marlene started washing her new brother behind his ears instantly, and Cloud chuckled softly, giving her an affectionate pat.

"Meet your new family," he murmured to the three-legged rescue. He pointed as he named them. "Fenrir, Marlene, Shiva, Yuffie, Sleipner, Ramuh, and Denzel. It's alright if you have to use their collars to tell them apart. Sephiroth has to too. That's why they're all different colors."

He watched Marlene and Ramuh sniff noses with their new friend while Yuffie and Shiva tussled with each other. Sleipner was already curling up to go back to sleep, the lazy jerk, and he could feel Denzel and Fenrir behind him preparing to climb onto his shoulders. He smiled when they both crawled up him and nuzzled against their soft cheeks affectionately, even after Fenrir started chewing on his ear. He kept one hand on the new Eevee's back, just in case he turned out to be afraid of others of his kind. From the way his tail had perked up and the soft sounds of delight he was making, Cloud doubted that was the case.

"I think I'll call you Pooka," he murmured to the little creature in his lap. "It's a lucky name. And you could definitely use some luck."

He had quite a few press-releases for the gym to write, and lots of work to do on the fence out back and the barrack where Sephiroth's larger pokémon tended to stay. (The house he'd built for his Eevees was still in tip-top shape, though with another addition he'd have to add some more bedding—once he was willing to let little Pooka out with the others.)

Despite the work he still had to do, he lounged in bed for a while, eventually lying back with Pooka snuggled in his arms, still shy and uncertain around the strange Eevees. He was always happiest here, laying in the soft bed at his new home that he shared, still smelling Sephiroth's shampoo on the bed, covered in the Eevees he'd rescued over the years snuggling and playing all around him.

"Eee?" Pooka whispered in his ear.

"We're very similar, you know," Cloud whispered, staring up at the ceiling and petting Pooka's head. "People think Eevees aren't important, just because there are a lot of you. Just because you're not super-strong, and might not evolve into what they want… People think like that about me too—They've always thought I was kind of disposable. But you're going to be safe here, Pooka, and I won't ever abandon you."

He closed his eyes, thinking of Sephiroth's green eyes and soft smile. "And I'm not going to be abandoned or forgotten either…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The long awaited(?) Second Chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter Two**

Cloud had always found that happiness made time pass quickly. That was certainly the case for him with life in Jenovan City. He'd made more friends there than he had in his hometown within months, and a year after Pooka entered his life, he found himself surrounded by friends, supporters—even some fans.

The gym was flourishing with Sephiroth as leader. No one seemed surprised, but they were all delighted. The city was prospering from the influx of young Pokémon trainers coming to face Sephiroth and his semi-legendary team of pokémon. Cloud's best friend Tifa kept him up to date with the latest gossip about how Sephiroth had managed to capture such strong pokémon.

Cloud enjoyed listening to all the stories, but never commented himself. He knew that Sephiroth's pokémon were with him by choice, and that it had been more through discussion than brute force that they had joined his team.

Cloud's Eevee herd flourished. It took Pooka a little time to learn how to maneuver on three legs, but Cloud had made sure to be there for him every step of the way. By the time a month had passed, he could keep up with his brothers and sisters without any difficulty at all. Eventually, Sephiroth had talked Cloud into letting the little Eevee sleep outside with the others. Even though he'd ended up staying up all night to make sure nothing went wrong, Cloud was glad the other man had convinced him. Pooka seemed even happier now that he was officially a part of the pack.

Sephiroth settled about the new pokémon's presence quickly, and Cloud tried to make it clear how much he appreciated that. He knew it was only because of Sephiroth's status and hard work that he was able to keep all his pokémon without really being a trainer. He was banned from thanking him for it, though. Sephiroth had eventually grown tired of being thanked, and had insisted that when Cloud thanked him it made him feel like he was bribing the young man into staying with him.

Cloud had done his best to nip that thought in the bud, and had spent the entire afternoon following the admission glued to Sephiroth's side.

His only true comfort was that Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying the Eevees presence, despite his pragmatic sighs and head shakes over Cloud's generous nature. More than once, Cloud had come home from errands to find Sephiroth crouched with a herd of Eevees around him, climbing on his shoulders and snuggling into his hair.

Often, even when Sephiroth wasn't outside, he would notice them all standing in a circle, huddled together as though they were having a discussion.

"I wonder what they're doing out there." He whispered as he watched them huddle up one day, glancing to his partially-psychic boyfriend.

"Plotting." Sephiroth replied dryly.

"I can never tell whether you're joking or not when you say things like that." Cloud complained in reply.

Sephiroth tilted his head down and smirked, his eyes sliding over to Cloud with an unbearably smug look.

"Jerk." Cloud scolded, huffing and turning back to watch his Eevees.

"They would like to learn to do battle," Sephiroth said after a long moment. "It is in their nature to learn to fight. I can help you with them. The team I use for new trainers would be good practice."

"Oh," Cloud whispered, turning to look at Sephiroth with a worried frown. "Do you think that's a good idea? I don't want them getting hurt…"

"I know you consider them your pets," Sephiroth lifted his eyes to Cloud's the joking gone from his face, replaced with seriousness, "And they are very fond of you. But you must not keep them from doing what they were born to. All Pokémon wish to evolve."

Cloud lowered his eyes from Sephiroth's, looking out to the huddle of Eevees, where they'd gone from 'plotting' to tussling with one another, chewing harmlessly on each others ears and rolling around in the grass, observed by Sephiroth's amused and patient older Pokémon. Mega Houndoom even looked like he might be considering joining in the playfight, and started to play-bow at Sephiroth's Mightyena.

"If you think it's a good idea," Cloud agreed after a moment. "I just don't want them to get hurt anymore."

"They will be perfectly safe," Sephiroth promised. "That is our job as trainers, after all. To ensure that they can carry out the battles they long for without being damaged."

"Pooka is evidence that it doesn't always work." Cloud argued softly, shaking his head.

"You are nothing like the trainer who abandoned Pooka," Sephiroth replied, his voice low and dark. "If you were, I would never have stayed with you."

Cloud shouldn't have been surprised that Sephiroth was right about the Eevees, but he was anyway. Every one of them had exploded in delighted yells of joy when he pulled out the belt of pokeballs he'd long since put away. Denzel even turned a few backflips, and Fenrir ran around Cloud's feet in tighter and tighter circles until he flopped over and rolled around from dizziness.

"You see?" Sephiroth purred, kissing the back of Cloud's neck. "They're ready to learn how to fight. Let's train them up so they won't ever have to worry about being hurt again."

Cloud took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding his agreement.

He was surprised by how much fun it was to face Sephiroth in battle with their Pokémon. It was delightful to watch his Eevees commit to every attack they could with absolute conviction and glee. And though his stomach always twisted when they got tired and gave out, every one of them was still perfectly alright when Nurse Joy checked them over after the battles. The only Pokémon with any injury at all was Sephiroth's Liepard, who had gotten cocky and ignored its trainers advice to keep its head up, lying down to take a nap instead of taking Pooka seriously as an opponent.

Clefairy had to heal the haughty cat. Pooka's tackle had left it stumbling and sore. Sephiroth hadn't stopped chuckling to himself all afternoon, and Liepard wouldn't look at him for three days after the battle.

Eventually, Cloud relaxed about the training sessions. They delighted his Eevees, and it kept Sephiroth's lower-level Pokémon in practice. Besides that, it was wonderful to watch Sephiroth work, and even more wonderful to see his Pokémon learning new attacks and honing their skills. Within a few days, Denzel, Fenrir, and Shiva were all formidable opponents, and the others were on their way. Pooka, Marlene, Ramuh, Sleipner and Yuffie were a little less effective, but Cloud suspected it was because physical attacks weren't going to be their fortes. He was certain that they would find their niche.

"I'm fairly sure Pooka is learning to charm his opponents," Sephiroth commented one day, crouching to pet the Eevee's head lightly, and instantly finding himself swarmed with the affectionate little Pokémon. "He might have a special evolution."

"I don't care what they evolve into," Cloud insisted, shaking his head. "I'll love them all no matter what."

"I know," Sephiroth said with a smile. "And so do they."

The glow in his eyes when he said the words left no room for doubt in Cloud's mind that he was telling the truth.

A few weeks later saw Sephiroth bringing home three stones and offering them to Cloud. Cloud took them with trepidation, running his hand over the box.

"Weren't these hard to get?" He asked, looking up to Sephiroth.

"Your Eevees are part of the family," Sephiroth replied, his voice low. "I will help them reach their full potential."

'I love you.' Cloud thought to himself, staring up at the beautiful man who was so good to him and his rescues.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly, averting his eyes from the young man. His eyes flickered slightly, and Cloud felt his face heat up in a blush.

"You're not supposed to read my mind." he scolded.

"I didn't," Sephiroth muttered. "You broadcasted it."

"Ah," Cloud hunched his shoulders. "Sorry, I—"

"You too," Sephiroth interrupted, dropping a swift, awkward kiss on Cloud's head. "Go show your Eevees."

Cloud watched him walk swiftly into their room, and felt a small smile twitch his lips. "You too" was the closest Sephiroth had ever come to saying it out loud. Cloud closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart, feeling full to the brim as he never had when he was a lonely child.

He opened the box Sephiroth had given him, and let out a breath, tilting his head with a warm smile. The fire, water, and thunder stones gleamed inside. He took a deep breath and walked back to meet with his Eevees. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find them lined up and waiting for him.

* * *

"They're beautiful, Cloud," Tifa said softly. "A full set now. Pooka made it happen for you, huh?"

"They all did," Cloud said with pride as his herd of eeveelutions crowded around him and the newly-evolved Pooka curled in his lap. He'd evolved the day before, in a rush. It had all been moving fast since the first day he brought home the evolution stones.

Fenrir, Sleipner, and Ramuh were the first to step forward that night. He hadn't been surprised—They were his first rescues, and the oldest amongst the pack. He _was_ surprised when they neatly walked up, one to each stone, as if they'd been planning it all along.

"There's no rush," he'd cautioned them in worry. "You're okay with those evolutions?"

A chorus of sweet 'ee's had agreed, not just from those three, but from the entire crew of them, all eight of his precious rescues watching him with smiles on their faces, and anticipation in their gentle brown eyes. Cloud hadn't regretted the decision for a moment after his three original eevees put their paws firmly on the stones, and eagerly changed into their new forms. If anything, it had perked the entire pack up, leaving them all excited and full of glee.

And if he was pleased to be able to give Sephiroth a better run for his money in battles, he certainly wouldn't say so aloud.

Yuffie had been the next to join her brothers in evolving. It had taken Cloud by surprise when she'd come to him with the soft brush in her mouth and a requesting look on her sweet face. He'd settled down instantly, taking off her collar to gently brush out her thick fur. He might have had twenty tasks that needed attending to, but if his Eevee wanted grooming… Well, it was hard to turn down the affectionate little furball. Yuffie had always been an impish delight, and Cloud welcomed the chance to bond with her.

He didn't notice that they were observed until Yuffie had let out a delighted chirp and started to glow. Then he realized that the entire rest of the pack was watching with anticipation.

He'd felt her change in his lap, and he couldn't help but smile when she'd lifted her newly sleek head to gaze at him out of wide dark eyes, the jewel in the middle of her forehead gleaming. Being an Espeon suited her, but he was left wondering if she'd intended it all along. Sephiroth had glanced at the new evolution in the pack with a look on his face that said he had been expecting it.

When he was given a pair of rocks by Sephiroth one evening, he had a feeling he knew exactly what would happen when he took them out to the pack. He still couldn't help but be surprised when Marlene and Shiva stepped forward smoothly to accept them from him. Glaceon and Leafeon joined the team in a seamless glow, and were greeted warmly. Marlene was particularly delighted with her new grass-type form. The herd of evolved pokémon had spent the afternoon tussling while Pooka and Denzel looked on, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"You two just be patient, okay?" Cloud whispered to the last two of his unevolved Eevees. "I love all of you. No matter what evolutions you pick, or whether you stay as you are."

But by that point, he already had a feeling he knew what his little rescues had been planning. He gave them all his affection, but Pooka he gave extra brushes and encouragement to. Of all his rescues, Pooka had come farthest from their first tragic meeting, and Cloud was desperately proud of him. As fond as he was of every one of his pokémon, he couldn't help but love the three-legged Eevee deeply.

When he woke one night abruptly to the sound of battle outside, he was out of bed even before his undoubtedly enhanced boyfriend. Despite the abundance of leveled pokémon outside to protect from attacks, he could swear he'd heard the sound of a wounded Eevee, and it had spurred him to motion before he'd even fully woken up.

Denzel had been instantly recognizable the moment Cloud sprinted into the yard. He was facing down a scyther in the middle of the yard, and Cloud felt his heart stop in fear.

"Denzel!" He called as he watched the insect type close in on his Eevee. "Use bite!" He called, knowing his pokémon's best move, and instinctually urging him to use it.

Denzel had started to change even before his teeth connected.

The Scyther hadn't hung around to fight the newly evolved Umbreon. Cloud, on the other hand, had called all his herd out of the shelter to scold them all for letting their brother fight alone.

"I know you wanted to evolve." He admonished Denzel, even as he held him securely in his arms, hugging his beloved Umbreon tightly and protectively. "But that was _dangerous!_ I'm so glad you're all finding your paths, but you need to stay safe too!"

Sephiroth had been the one to interrupt his rant, placing a soft hand on his back and rubbing his shoulders gently until Cloud let out a breath, looking at his cowed pack. Eventually, he just dropped to sit, still hugging Denzel, and let the evolutions crowd around him, Pooka wiggling through to sit beneath Marlene's legs and nuzzle into his side as they all apologized with soft touches and Denzel licked his cheek over and over in apology.

He'd urged Pooka to take his time after that, though exactly how much the Eevee understood was beyond him. He wasn't sure what his final Eevee would pick. Part of him hoped that Pooka would stay just as he was. He was certain his final Eevee would feel down if it duplicated one of its multitudinous brothers and sisters, and he didn't want it to feel like it was seconding someone who had come before. After all, even if they'd all decided to be Flareons, he'd have still adored them all.

One day, he'd gone outside to check in on his pack, and found them all huddled nervously around their little home, which had been expanded after each evolution. He'd gone to check on them, only to hear the softest of mewling sounds from inside the building. He'd gently parted the crowd of eeveelutions to crouch and step in, glancing around for the source of the noise.

Pooka was curled in a corner, crying to himself. Cloud felt his heart clench at the sight, and moved forward slowly, kneeling before him. The little huddled pokémon looked so much like he had the first day Cloud met him on the roadside. He reached out slowly, pressing his hand gently over the Eevee's back, stroking him gently.

"Wake up, Pooka," he whispered. "It's just a dream."

Dark brown eyes lifted to him as the pokémon awakened. Cloud smiled down at the little one as he wiggled forward, limping stiffly to press against Cloud's knees. Cloud started to pet him gently with both hands, but paused as Pooka started to wash his wrist.

The needle point scars from when the little frightened pokémon had bitten him when they first met were nearly invisible, but Cloud was certain that was what his little friend was thinking of.

"It's okay." He whispered, slowly lifting Pooka to hold him against his chest. "There was never anything to apologize for, my sweet little Pooka."

The evolution hadn't even fully registered with him until ribbons were wrapped around him in a tight hug, and the Sylveon was pressed cheek-to-cheek with him, chirping in adoration. Cloud had spent the rest of the afternoon sniffling back tears and petting his beloved pokémon, one after another.

"When Seph said they were plotting, I never would have guessed this." Cloud murmured to Tifa, shaking off the memories of his clever Eevees. "They really went out of their ways. All of them."

He nuzzled against Marlene's soft, fluffy cheek as she leaned over his shoulder to snuggle with him. "Such good friends," he murmured.

"The next time a trainer comes to town, I bet Sephiroth will have you face them," Tifa said with a smile. "You're going to be formidable now, with a full set of the Eevee's evolutions!"

"Well, he didn't ask me to face today's, so we'll see." Cloud said with a laugh.

"Something was weird about today's challengers, actually," Tifa murmured, her jovial mood darkening a little. "I met them earlier and they were really…I don't know. Cagey. They had an unkind look in their eyes."

"Sephiroth can handle them." Cloud said with certainty, hoping that Tifa wouldn't notice that his stomach had filled with anxious butterflies at her words.

Sephiroth had been acting strangely that morning, he recalled. Nightmares the night before had left him sweaty and shaking when he woke up. He hadn't had an appetite at breakfast, though he'd still shared in Cloud's joy at looking out the window to see a full set of evolved Eevees napping together in the early morning sunlight. Before leaving to go to the gym with his mid-range team for the two-badge opponent, Cloud had noticed him casting uncertain glances towards Malamar and Dialga, as though he wasn't certain he should be leaving them behind.

"Well of course he'll be fine," Tifa scoffed. "He's Sephiroth. If he really wanted to win all the time, no one would ever beat him."

Cloud smiled in response, releasing Pooka as the Sylveon wiggled free of his lap, trotting merrily away on his three newly-slender legs, ribbons waving elegantly with his motions. His brothers and sisters followed, chatting in their new evolution's voices. Denzel pounced playfully at Pooka's ribbons, and received a chatter of disapproval from the fellow rescues.

"I'll take that as my cue to head home too," Tifa smiled as she spoke, stretching her arms over her head and whistling to her Arcanine that it was time to leave his Mega Houndoom friend. "That new deck on my bar isn't going to build itself."

"You know where to find me if you need a hand." Cloud said, smiling warmly up at his friend as she stood.

"You help too much," she scolded. "Take a day to relax for once, would you?"

"Oh, alright," Cloud sighed with mock annoyance as he turned to watch Pooka try to summon up his new magic, surrounded by an appreciative and interested herd of his brothers and sisters. "But for just a—Yuffie?"

Tifa turned to follow Cloud's gaze, studying the Espeon. The purple Pokémon's eyes were glowing as she gazed past the fence around their back yard towards the city. The slender cat's dual tail lashed in agitation. She opened her feline mouth, displaying sharp teeth. The sound that echoed from her was anything but a yowl.

The scream was carried through the airwaves, propelled by Espeon's psychic powers. It cut straight through the very heart of Cloud. Beside him, Tifa covered her ears tightly, her fierce brown eyes suddenly uncertain as she followed Yuffie's gaze towards the city.

"Sephiroth," Cloud whispered. He knew that scream. The last time he'd heard it, he'd been pushing himself through a psychic wind, desperately trying to reach the silver-haired teenager.

He was running towards the city before he made the conscious decision to. He jumped the fence that was more decoration than restriction, and sprinted towards the gym. Tifa called his name behind him, but Cloud just kept running. Sephiroth was in danger.

A roar cut through the memory of Sephiroth's scream, and Cloud glanced back. Dialga was airborne. Cloud only had a moment to process that fact before the dragon-type had swooped, knocking Cloud's legs from underneath him. He sprawled across the dragon's back and almost tumbled right off as Dialga gained altitude again. He scrambled for a handhold, eventually catching the enormous Pokémon around the neck and holding on tightly, crouched on his back like a jockey as they flew towards Sephiroth.

The explosion that blew the roof off the building knocked them back, tumbling through the air. Cloud clutched Dialga's so tightly that the Pokémon's scales cut into his palms, but he held on to his back with pure determination. The world somersaulted as the dragon-type was blown back, and Cloud had to close his eyes till Dialga got his flight under control again.

The dragon hesitated a moment there in mid-air, and Cloud pressed with his legs, urging him forward.

"Come on, Dialga, Sephiroth was there!" He screamed, his eyes fixed on the smoke plume, his heart hammering in terror. "We have to make sure he's okay!"

The pokémon didn't hesitate a moment longer. He let out a bellowing roar and flapped his wings again. Cloud squinted against the wind. The explosion had blown the roof off. Could Sephiroth even have survived that? Could _anyone_ have?

He gasped when he saw the ship rise from the dust cloud. He clung to Dialga even as his whole body seemed to go weak with sickening fear. He recognized that bright red "R." It raised memories of caged pokémon, and ugly screaming, and…

"Dialga, _go!" _He screamed, pointing to the ruins of the building.

Team Rocket. Team Rocket, who all those years ago had been the ones to hold Sephiroth captive—to irreversibly alter him, and cause him so much pain. If they'd come for revenge on him working with the Jenny Corps to bring Team Rocket to an end...

Dialga landed in the rubble-filled husk of a building, bellowing louder than Cloud could have as he called. Cloud slid off his back, looking around the ruins of the gym that had been like a second home since he first came to this town.

He spotted Liepard first, laying bloody on the ground. He sprinted to the pokémon without reserve, crouching by the lazy and haughty cat with fear in his heart. He pressed a hand gently to Liepard's side, and let out a sob of relief as he found that Sephiroth's pokémon was alive. The big cat opened her eyes with a strained sound.

"Liepard," Cloud whispered, his voice cracking. "Where's Sephiroth? Please tell me you know."

He spied a glimmer of pokeballs, glancing around, and hoped desperately that they hadn't been damaged in the blast. They were meant to withstand so much, and Sephiroth only carried the best of the master balls with him, just in case, but a damaged pokeball could mean a dead pokémon.

Liepard lifted her head weakly, looking after the blimp. When her head dropped again, Cloud was waiting to catch it, gently lowering her head to the ground again and stroking her coarse fur over and over in comfort.

"Joy is coming." he whispered. "Jenny too. I'm sure of it. Just hold on, okay? I'm going to get Sephiroth back. I promise."

Liepard had spent the last of her energy. Cloud stroked her fur twice more after she'd fainted, and hoped that Joy got there in time. He stood from the pokémon's side, looking up through the smoke and dust towards the retreating blimp.

"Dialga, we're going after them!" He called, beckoning to the dragon. "They have Sephiroth!"

"Cloud!" Cried a familiar voice behind him.

Cloud turned, watching as Tifa's enormous Arcanine lept the walls of the ruined gym.

"They have Sephiroth." Cloud called, jumping back onto Dialga's back. "There's no time to spare, Tifa! Make sure the Joy's get to Liepard!"

"You cannot go alone." The woman barked. She slung the belt of pokeballs at him, and Cloud caught in numb, bloody hands. "Your pack is in there! Take them with you!"

Cloud strapped on the seven pokeballs without argument, but paused a moment with a grimace when he watched Pooka jump off from where he'd been riding behind Tifa.

"Pooka, you can't—" he broke off as the pokémon lept up to join him on Dialga, wrapping his ribbons around both Cloud and the dragon-type's neck, holding them in place.

"They all want to help!" Tifa barked, even as she jumped off Arcanine to crouch by Liepard. "I know I can't stop you, but take your friends along, Cloud!"

Cloud stared for just a moment before looking to Pooka and the pokeballs on his hips.

"It's going to be dangerous." he warned, his voice surprisingly soft. "I saw the things they do to pokémon in there. They could kill you."

The Sylveon blinked at him, then headbutted his shoulder, crying out its name firmly. The pokeballs shuttered, but stayed shut. Cloud bit his lip a moment, tears rising in his eyes. It was one thing to risk his own life. It was another to risk theirs.

He looked up to the blimp. Thought of long evenings sitting by his quiet lover's side, and the gentleness of Sephiroth's touches. Thought of that beautiful silver hair and the hesitant smiles that had grown truer and truer over the past year and a half. Thought of the love that burned in his heart. And he knew there was never any doubt.

"Let's go, Dialga!' He cried to the dragon-type. "We have to get to him before they can hurt him!"

"Be careful!" Tifa called. "The Jennys and I will be right behind you!"

Cloud barely heard her over the rush of wind as the dragon-type took off. The blimp was already far ahead of them, moving fast, but it was still easily in view, and they flew fast. Sylveon's ribbons held Cloud tightly and firmly in place, and he kept one hand on Pooka's back in thanks and comfort as they flew at break-neck speed across the ocean.

The wind was icy in his face, but he barely felt it. His mind was whirring with fear, and he struggled to think of what to do—of what he could possibly do against the might of Team Rocket. He would have the element of surprise, but other than that…

Well. Other than that he had every eeveelution there had ever been. And that was far from inconsequential.

"When we get there, I'm going to need all of you!" he called out. "Dialga, I'm counting on you to distract any flying adversaries! Just keep yourself safe! Aside from that we'll figure it out as we go!"

They were losing ground, but the blimp was still in sight as it attached to what looked like an island base, and which he slowly realized was no island, but a vast ship. Cloud clenched his teeth as they blitzed towards the compound. If the people inside had harmed a hair on his Sephiroth's head he would tear them to pieces himself.

"_Boy." _A dark and almost familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, and if it hadn't been for Sylveon's grip and him and Dialga both, Cloud would have fallen off the dragon in shock.

"Mewtwo?" He cried aloud, uncertain how else to answer.

"_Where is Sephiroth?" _The voice asked darkly.

"Team Rocket grabbed him!" Cloud screamed over the rough wind, holding Sylveon close and stroking his hand over the pokémon's ears. "We're on our way to him!"

"_He is screaming." _The dark semi-human pokémon growled in Cloud's head. "_Get to him. I am on my way."_

"Thank you!" Cloud sobbed. "I'll do my best! We all will!"

The time for talk was over, and Mewtwo seemed to know it. There was not another word. Cloud shuddered in the backlash of his mental power, but he forced it away. They were quickly approaching the dock. He could make out figures on the landing. Some of them seemed to be pointing their way.

"Ramuh," He called to his Vaporeon. "Can you handle the ones by the water?"

In reply, one of the pokeballs on his hips flashed in anticipation.

"Dialga, take us close to the water so he can dismount!" Cloud called, surprised when his order was followed without hesitation by the great pokémon.

Ramuh lept free into the water with barely a moment's delay once they were skirting above the surface, and Cloud could only watch as they pulled away into the sky, leaving the water-type to do battle with those on the landing.

"You're doing great, Dialga!" Cloud called. "Let Ramuh handle the first set of them, then let us off, alright? Sylveon, everyone, you all ready?"

A chorus of chirps answered.

Cloud waited for the ferocious jets of water from the ocean to knock the unsuspecting Team Rocket off their feet. Then, as Dialga pulled up short over the landing he jumped with Sylveon at his side. As he fell, the pokeballs released, and the other members of the pack landed with them. Cloud took off for the inside of the complex with the pokémon hot on his heels.

Within moments he could hear footsteps approaching them.

"Jolteon, go!" He called, pointing forward. "Drop that set and guard the hall, Fenrir!"

Fenrir let out a barking cry as he moved forward, his teeth bared in fury and his fur spiked with aggression as he darted ahead of the rest of them. Cloud heard the screams as his electric-type felled the humans ahead of them. He cried out a 'good boy!' as he ran past with the others, leaving Jolteon bristling and glaring back at the opening.

"Yuffie, can you tell which way?" Cloud asked when he saw a fork in the hallway approaching.

The Espeon bolted ahead and took the left fork without hesitation. Marlene ran to the junction with Shiva at her side, and the two of them faced the other hallways, taking on a fighting stance and bracing, ready to battle. Sleipner joined them as Cloud ran past with the crew, facing back the way they'd come in case of anyone passing Jolteon.

"Thank you!" Cloud called to the three of them as he sprinted after Yuffie. "Be careful!"

Yuffie hesitated halfway down the hall, shaking her head. The reason hit Cloud a moment later. The screaming wasn't being broadcast by his Espeon this time. It reverberated in the air.

Denzel snarled at his side, crying out in rage on Cloud and Sephiroth's behalf, his dark powers rippling around him in fury.

"Yuffie, guard the next corner!" Cloud called, knowing the psychic overload would be dangerous for his pokémon. "I can find him from here!"

His legs ached from running. His bloody palms were clenched in fury, and the pain only served to fuel him. Sephiroth's screams pounded through him, baritone and horrified, so like and so unlike the young and unearthly screams that haunted Cloud's nightmares.

"We're coming!" Cloud cried, flanked by Denzel and Pooka, who was running as fast as he could with his three legs, his ribbons stiff and aggressive around him.

There were Team Rocket agents waiting for him outside where they were holding Sephiroth. They held guns, and were flanked by their pokémon. But they hadn't prepared for Cloud to have pokémon as self-motivated and angry as Denzel and Pooka with him.

Cloud had barely had time to flinch before Sylveon had wrapped three of the agents in ribbons to throw them against the wall, their guns clattering uselessly to the ground. Denzel snarled, the dark attacks tumbling the unprepared pokémon. As strong as they might have been, they hadn't been prepared for the unrestrained onslaught.

"Keep on them, Denzel!" Cloud yelled, running forward. He heard Pooka run after him, nails clacking on the hard floor in triplets as he followed.

He'd known what to expect upon finding Sephiroth. That didn't make it any easier to see.

The glow in his eyes had devoured their natural green. His mouth was open, though through the thick glass that he was held inside it was impossible to hear whether he was screaming aloud as well as mentally. For a moment, Cloud felt a burst of fear that they'd held him underwater from the way his hair rippled around him, but the fear faded in wake of a new one. He was held in mid-air by his powers, just as he had been before, as though they were still as strong as they had been that day, with Mewtwo channeling psychic power helplessly through him.

How they'd so quickly broken through the mental shields Sephiroth had built to restrain his mostly-latent powers was beyond Cloud. But from the bloody bruise on the side of Sephiroth's face, and the burn marks on his chest, it had not been voluntary.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud called, pressing a hand against the glass. "Hang in there! We're going to get you free!"

"_Don't!"_

The weight of the word drove Cloud to his knees, and he gasped in shock, breathless from the weight of the psychic power. His eyes widened as he watched Sephiroth grimace and twist, shaking his head over and over again in desperate denial.

"Sylveon, help me get through the glass," Cloud rasped as he forced himself to his feet. He paused, feeling something drop off his face. He lifted his hand, touching his fingers to his upper lip. There was blood on his fingertips when he drew them away. His nose was bleeding badly, from a single word.

He lifted his eyes in fear to the man he loved, watching Sephiroth twist and spasm in the grip of the unrelenting powers. Electrodes on his forehead were making the machines behind Cloud whir and shriek.

"Idiot boy." The voice came over the loudspeakers overhead, and Cloud whirled to face the invisible presence.

"His powers have only grown since you stole him away from us!" The voice cried. "Soon he will be the perfect psychic weapon Team Rocket wanted him to be all along! But go ahead, try to save him! Save us the trouble of killing you."

Cloud whirled back to stare at Sephiroth, watching the tears that streamed down from his unseeing, glowing eyes. His heart hammered in his chest as the psychic screams grew rougher and more agonized with every moment. He grit his teeth, looking to Pooka.

"Get out of here." He whispered to the pokémon. "Take your brothers and sisters. If they're right, I want you safe."

Pooka shook his head, a grim look crossing his usually sweet face. "Syl." He stated, as though that answered everything. He spread his back legs, raising his head and looking up at Sephiroth with determination.

Cloud felt tears prick at his eyes, but he nodded, clenching his teeth in understanding.

"Alright." He rasped. "All or nothing, then. Pooka, I'm counting on you."

"_Don't!" _Sephiroth's voice pleaded in his head, louder than before, almost making Cloud's knees buckle once more.

"I'm not leaving you in there." Cloud whispered. "This is worse than last time, and last time Mewtwo said it was killing you. I'm not going to let you die, and I'm not going to let them hold you here! Sylveon, use cut!"

"Sylveon!" Pooka screamed in agreement and effort. The ribbons that had so tenderly wrapped around Cloud while they traveled lashed out at the glass that held Sephiroth captive, and when one shot didn't do the trick, Sylveon kept lashing, his chest lifted in pride, and his eyes narrowed in effort.

Cloud heard screams down the hallway, and the sounds of his pokémon battling. He closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself. They were all so strong, and so brave, and so incredible. He would not allow himself to be any less, for their sakes as well as Sephiroth's.

"_Don't!"_ Sephiroth's voice all but sobbed. "_Cloud!"_

Cloud stayed standing fully this time, wiping the blood from under his nose with the back of one hand and crouching, preparing to move forward the moment the glass showed a sign of giving way.

"Sorry." Cloud whispered as the glass started to grow spiderweb like cracks. "You can scold me later, when we're home."

The glass shattered, and the world was full of screaming.


End file.
